Masquerade Translated
by Lady Bee
Summary: Until daybreak the identities would be secret and faces obscured by masks. The problem begins when the sun rises and the faces are revealed. AU JonxArya
1. Chapter 1

He was not well. Despite the efforts of his friends to cheer him up during that month, that was a pretty easy thing to see. Jon was not particularly inclined to cooperate in those efforts too. The break up with Ygritte was not something easy or painless so the fact that he needed more time to process things was normal.

Jon was still working as usual, keeping on with his life as if nothing had happened, but eventually even his half-brother began to notice that despite Jon's efforts not everything was going the way it should.

That was when the brilliant idea of a party appeared. And for brilliant, he really meant ridiculous. His birthday was coming and even thou Jon insisted on saying that he was not in a particular celebratory mood, his protests were utterly ignored by Aegon. Daenerys was also of no help since she was totally excited with his brother idea.

It was not as if he could impose his will when his brother and aunt combined forces and joined in a plot to remove him from his stupor by putting all the women who were worthy to be known in society parading in front of him. Jon felt like a perverted old man facing a catalog of luxury prostitutes or maybe one of those ridiculous fairy tales of princes who were forced to choose a wife in some random ball without have ever exchanged a few words with the girl in question.

His complaints didn't stop Danny from entering in his office smiling and informing him that the party would be a masquerade. All he could think about the matter was that the idea was becoming more and more absurd every day. Was it that hard to understand that he was still recovering from the disaster that the end of his engagement was? And that returning to the "action" was not a priority in his list at the moment?

Apparently that notion was inconceivable. At least he got to include some names of people he actually liked in the guest list. People who would help him feel less uncomfortable. Sam Tarly, and some other friends from college were called even thou they didn't fit the standards of the list Daenerys had done. Besides these friends, Jon also insisted on the presence of his childhood friend, Robb Stark.

There was a long time since they saw each other. Ever since Robb went to study outside the country they had barely spoken. Stark had arrived earlier that month and soon had started to reestablish the contact with the friend who for years he treated like a brother. After the break up with Ygritte, Robb was the only person able to make Jon clear his head and Jon didn't regret their newly reestablished friendship in the slightest.

Jon had the memories of the time he and Robb were close friends among his favorites. The Stark family in general had always been very warm and gentle towards him ever since the day Ned Stark had acquired an important position on the board of the Targaryen enterprises. Even after Jon's dad passed away, Ned Stark remained at his post, he was the person responsible for helping him manage the company and to teach a thing or two to the boy who would inherit half of an empire. Ned was like a second father and that allowed him to share many moments with the Starks.

Ned and Catelyn Stark had five children, Robb was the oldest and also Jon's best friend. Sansa was the second oldest, who never cared much for him. There was also Brandon and Rickon who were always very entertaining and smarts, they should probably be as tall as him now. Finally there was the troublemaker.

Jon couldn't think about Robb's youngest sister without smiling. It was impossible to control, like a reflex. Arya Stark was ten or eleven years old when he last saw her and by then she was the more outspoken, spirituous and witty girl in the world. The way she dressed made her look like a sloppy boy and she was better than her brothers in football and in any other contact sport.

Theon Greyjoy, who was another friend of them, insisted on teasing him by saying that the girl had a platonic crush on Jon. Not that the claim had any foundation. Jon just liked her with her sharp and funny mind he would occasionally buy candy for her and help her to sneak out when she ruined one of Sansa's dresses and needed to run to avoid punishment.

Neither way that was seven years ago, when he was around seventeen, and didn't have any major concern in life. Arya should probably be finishing high school now probably thinking about attending an university.

The party was still a stupid idea. Nonetheless he found himself staring as his reflection in the mirror without a hint of enthusiasm. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, black pants, black jacket no tie and his collar was unbuttoned only because Aegon kept insisting that it would be an "informal event". With he as a host it was quite possible that the party would be a total disaster.

The bright side was that a party was a good excuse to drink more whiskey than recommended and laugh at Sam Tarly lames attempts to get a girl. At worst if everything got to tiring and boring he would return home hoping no one would notice since it was a masquerade.

His half-brother opened the door unannounced and stares at him evaluating.

- Whose funeral are you planning to attend? – He asked. Aegon was much more adept of using colors than Jon, he was also considerable more pleasant and successful with woman. Sometimes Jon would doubt they shared some kinship at all. But even with all the differences they got along well.

- I see no point in pretending that I'm having fun with this idea. Be glad I agreed to show at all. – Jon replied turning back to the mirror.

- If you didn't show up you would be an ungrateful git. Dany and I had a lot of trouble preparing all of this to get you out of that little cocoon of misery – Aegon said handing him a black mask that would cover only his eyes – Smile, bro. Maybe you will get it on tonight. Ygritte is hardly the last woman on earth let alone the right woman for you.

- Says the expert in steady relationships – Jon retorted as he placed the mask in his face – I feel as if I was going to my school prom. How do I look?

- Lovely, you are looking like a crow. – Aegon mocked – Not bad, but do try to put a smile on your face if you don't want to scare all the lovely ladies at the party. By the way, the party has a rule that everybody have to follow. Nobody can reveal his own name nor take the mask out until dawn.

- What sort of bullshit is this? – Jon asked facing his brother. Aegon just placed his own mask and smiled.

- It's part of the game. – he said laughing – For one night you can be whatever you want to be with whoever you want. Just for today you can pretend you are an irresponsible funny guy and that all you want is make a girl go crazy.

- You're so encouraging, you know? – Jon muttered.

- You're welcome, bro. – Jon still thought that sounded like a bad idea but apparently resisting was an even worse one. He just followed his brother allowing Aegon to take him to the place where that scenario (that was worthy of a cheap swing house exactly as the ones Aegon would sometimes go) would happen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Going out with Gendry Baratheon just entered her list of "worst decisions of Arya Stark's life" in grand style nonetheless meaning Gendry was now displacing her former foreign boyfriend Jaqen H'ghar from the first place in the said list.

Not that Gendry was a bad person or that her inexplicable attraction for older guys has passed. She just couldn't shake off Gendry image from the one she had of his father. Gendry's dad was a brute with much more muscles than brains with a disposition to alcoholism. Gendry was far from being brilliant but sure was a handsome guy. He was the type of person Sansa would look at, not her.

Arya would prefer guys with style, guys cunning and intelligent. How she ended up in "playboy Baratheon" imported car were still a mystery she couldn't solve just yet. She had met him two or three months ago. His father was a great friend of her dad and eventually he had showed up in a stupid barbecue the Starks had offered.

He hasn't let her alone since then. Arya doubted anyone could be more impressed by a girl able to discredit half of the guys at the party by winning a tennis match or any other sports that they choose to practice for that matter. Gendry had lost shamefully to the point Robert Baratheon would face him with a stern face. Since then, he hadn't stopped calling her or sending her massages practically harassing her to go out with him.

Screw the fact she was still underage. Despite the difference be of only three years between them, that could still put him in jail if she had chosen to report him to the police.

Arya only accepted the invitation for two reasons. The first was to make him stop with that damn insistence. The second was because the date would be in a masquerade witch would make immensely easier to foil him and disappear. Then she could find another person to talk or just be content with the free drink in a place no one would ask for her identity.

Besides, she knew whose party that was.

It had been seven years since the last time she saw Robb's best friend, but she still remembered very clearly how Jon was nice with her and more cooperative with her tricks than any of her brothers. Robb used to say that when she was close to Jon she was wilder than usual, Jon, however didn't seemed to mind her lack of manners.

After Robb went studying overseas and Jon inherited a more than generous share of his parents companies, the two lost touch with each other and Arya hadn't seen him since. Robb eventually returned to the country and was now planning on buying an apartment for him and his fiancée, the first thing he did thou was looking out for his old friend and invite him to drink a beer and talk.

Robb was also invited to the party and if Gendry stepped out of line and she got in need of a backup plan, her brother would be more than happy to make a scene. On the other hand if she manages to get rid of Gendry right away and perhaps picking somebody up than the party would be a fun hide and seek game.

Gendry was leaving the car with the valet while Arya was straightened a white mask over her eyes. Her dress was covered by a trench coat preventing her from the cold weather on the outside. He turned back to her offering his arm to lead her inside.

- I think I need to go to the loo. – She said as they entered the hall. There were lots of people and the music was playing loudly. Everyone was using masks and no one seemed particularly familiar.

- But we just got here. – He said disappointed almost purring next to her ear.

- I really need to. – Arya insisted – I'll be back soon.

- We can't reveal our identities until dawn. – He smiled – Who should I look for if you disappear in the crowd?

- Look for Weasel. It's my nickname for tonight. – She tried to throw him her best smile and he looked pleased at her.

- If you need to find me, my nickname will be Bull. – Arya tried hard not to roll her eyes. He certainly was strong as a bull and with a bit of luck she would provide him a fair pair of horns to adorn his head that night.

- I'll be back soon. – She said again smiling. She left her coat at the entrance and run toward the restroom as fast as her high heels would allow her.

She hated heels. She hated to wear dresses and hated above all to pretend she was a helpless maiden. Arya stared at her reflection in the mirror and was pleased to have asked Sansa to help her with the makeup. Gendry would find really hard to recognize her in the dark after she finished her magic.

Arya opened her handbag and took out a dark shadow and black eyeliner. Within minutes the girly makeup Sansa had done was replaced by something much more suited to a rock show. She messed up her short hair applying some gel that she had inside of her purse. As a final touch she applied a red lipstick.

Another girl stood beside her in the bathroom, retouching her own lipstick. Arya observed the mask she wore. It was graphite grey and simple unlike the white and laced one Sansa had chosen for her.

- Excuse me. – Arya said drawing the woman with silver-blonde hair attention. The woman looked at her gently – Would you bother to change masks with me? – The blond stared her now in a funny way.

- Why wouldn't you want to wear a mask as sophisticated as yours? – The blonde asked curiously.

- I'm trying to escape from a bad date. - Arya said.

- Oh, I see. What is the fun of coming to a masquerade to get stuck with somebody you already know who is it, isn't it? –The blonde then removed her own grey mask and handed it to Arya who replaced it taking of the white and covered with laced mask she had come with. The woman was young and beautiful and had a kind face with violet eyes and a pretty smile. – Good luck with your disguise.

- Thank you. - Arya thanked her quickly placing the new mask. She left the restroom returning to the crowded room with loud music.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was getting a headache because of the music. He could see Aegon seated in a corner flirting with some redhead, the sight made Jon turn in to the opposite direction. All he didn't need was another redhead to remember him of Ygritte.

He went to the bar picking another shot of whiskey. The party appeared to be a success. If truth be told thou he was still confused with all that masks stories and false names until dawn.

A blonde girl had approached him trying to flirt with him. But he could hardly hear what she was talking about. The name she had given him was "wild girl" and she had tried to tease him in every possible way. All she could manage was to get him angrier with the damned party. He ended up getting rid of her as fast as he could by going to the back of the room.

Someone putted a hand on his shoulder and Jon turned to face whoever it was. Even with the low lights and the mask Robb looked as comfortable as he was.

- Nice party. – Robb said trying to look pleased.

- I swear I'll kill my brother the next time he has another stupid idea as this one. – Jon muttered staring Robb and the peculiar mask he was wearing. – What is you name tonight?

- I'm Wolf. – he replied smiling. Wolfs were Robb's favorite animal.

- That's so typical of you. – Jon laughed – I hope you're enjoying the party. You came by yourself?

- Jayne went to the loo, but she should be coming back. – Robb said – I think that the party has at least made you angry enough not to think about anything else. You should try to have fun. Remember how it is to be single.

- I'm not sure if I remember how that feels at all. – Jon replied awkwardly.

- It's a fine opportunity to remember. There are a lot of pretty girls here and all that history with the masks makes everything sexier. If I weren't engage right now I wouldn't mind taking on the advantages of being single. – Robb laughed – I'll walk around and see if I can find Jayne. All this masks are making a mess in my head.

Robb didn't expect him to answer. He soon vanished in the crowd leaving Jon alone again. Jon gulped his glass of whiskey taking a good look across the room.

Robb and Aegon were right. If there was any chance of him forgetting Ygritte this was the ideal place to do so. People were clinging against each other, exchanging kisses and prying obscene caresses in the dark corners. Girls were kissing on the dance floor, stroking and fondling each other. He saw Aegon from far away sneaking himself along with two women into the garden.

There was nothing interesting for him here. Nothing that really has attracted his attention that was until someone bumped on him with full force. It was a woman and she was small despite the high heels.

- I'm sorry. – She said hurried – Damn! I hate high heels! – She muttered as she tried to stand again.

- Are you okay? – He asked helping her to regain her balance. She had short brown hair that was sticking out in all possible directions as if she was a member of a rock band.

- I'm fine. – She said finally lifting her gaze at him. She was not tall and her face was concealed by a grey mask or maybe it was a black one? He could not say. Her makeup was heavy and her lips were painted with blood red lipstick that contrasted with her pale skin.

- Are you sure you didn't sprained your ankle or something? – He insisted, but the girl didn't pay much attention in what he was saying. She kept looking over her shoulders as if she was running away from something or someone – Is there a problem?

- Oh shit! – She muttered startling him. That girl was really not paying attention in anything he was saying. To his surprise she grabbed him by the arm pulling him until they had reversed their positions. His backs were now facing the crowded room as her faced the wall. That left him curious – That stupid git! – She kept on muttering.

- Trying to escape someone? – He asked having fun with the improbable situation.

- Yeah. I'm trying to ditch unbearably boring date. – She replied without looking at him – I will never do something this stupid again.

- What stupidity would that be? – He asked genuinely curious. If the girl was being plagued by some inconvenient guest he could arrange for her to return home safely.

- Go out with a guy just because he bored me by insisting until there was no other way beyond agreeing. – She said staring directly at his eyes. Jon had to agree that she was beautiful and someone totally different from the kind of woman he was used to relate.

- Some say that whoever believes in something always ends up achieving it. You can't blame a guy for fighting for what he wants. – Jon said smiling at her.

- The only thing he'll end up winning is my fist in his nose. – she retorted.

- You look like a good troublemaker. – Jon said friendly. Something about her was rather familiar however he couldn't tell what that was – Do you know the host?

She shrugged and was silent for a few seconds.

- I do. – She said – or I did. I haven't seeing him in a long time and he probably doesn't remembers me. – Jon did a little mental note to ask Aegon about the guest list to see who that girl was. – How about you?

- We're old friends but today he is too occupied and to confused with this entire masks thing to recognize anyone. – He said smiling. Aegon had told him to pretend to be someone else at the party and to give himself a chance to be irresponsible and have fun. Maybe that was a good moment to start.

- I can picture that. This is also giving me a headache – She replied – Loud music and strange people. I don't like it.

- That makes two of us. – He said – Care for a drink?

- A Dry Martini would be great. – She answered.

- Let's go to the bar then. – He suggested – We wouldn't want for your annoying companion to find you, would we?

- A knight in a shining armor at a costume party. You must have hit a record today. Nobody can be so cliché in one single night. – She laughed – Hurry up before I have the chance to change my mind.

He offered her his arm and together they walked towards the bar where he got another shot of whiskey for himself and a martini for her. The cup between her red lips had some strong erotic appeal. The smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol was leaving him dizzy. He was not so sober as he would have liked and that girl was looking more and more interesting by the second.

She drank half her glass in one single gulp. She rested the cup on the table as she passed her finger over the cup's edge lazily then she picket the olive up and put it whole in her mouth. For sure she was attractive. The touch of rebellion, the mask and that dazzling story about ditching a boring date made her more mysterious and interesting She turned to face him and Jon realized he was staring at her for too long.

- Something wrong? - She asked.

- No, nothing. - He said hastily – I was just wondering if your little date was your ride home.

- It's another stupidity to add to the list. – She said as he laughed.

- I can take you home if you want. – He offered as she smirked.

- Stop being so nice. – She muttered.

- Why would I stop? You can call me old fashioned, but I'm a gentleman. – She rolled her eyes.

- I'm serious. If you continue acting this way I'll end up believing you're the only worthy guy in this damned party. – She said laughing.

- What if I'm the only guy worthy in this fucking party? – He whispered at her ear, his voice sounding hoarser than he had intended. It had been a long time since he tried to flirt with someone and get troublesome girls at a party wasn't really his style. Either ways he was getting a little carried away in the game he had just entered. That night he was going to pretend to be someone else.

- I'll have to wait until the morning to know your name. – She replied.

- Until then you can call me Crow. – He said still very close to her ear – How should I call you? – She didn't try to pull away nor did she touch the Martini. The girl turned now facing him.

- Today I'm She-Wolf. – She said almost in a whisper. Her parted lips looking like a silent invitation.

- What should we do until dawn? – He leaned over her a bit more. He could feel her breath. It smelled like Martini and mint. She shot him an ironic smile and Jon felt a shiver go through his spine.

- I have some ideas in mind – The words had barely come out from her lips when his lips were already over hers devouring her in an almost wild kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the end was neither Gendry nor Robb. Who took her out from that odious party was the lad with the black mask and stern face. A glass of martini and a few polite words were all it took for him to win a kiss. Or maybe it was her victory after all.

All that talk about chivalry and good manners had made her believe he was more restrained or even dull kind of guy. She couldn't be more wrong. He, that Crow could kiss her as if the world was about to end he awoke in her feel a heat that she didn't know she was able to feel until them. Gendry was like a cold water bath, Jaqen only worth it for being exotic, but this man… He was like fire and he made her burn without any effort.

Arya felt the wall against her back. His hands pulled at keeping their bodies together while he kissed her. He smelled of expensive perfume and twelve years old whiskey. His breath was fresh without any trace of tobacco or any less acceptable herbs. She set her arms around his neck seeking for support trying to relieve her uncertain knees.

For a brief moment they separated and she recognized Jayne and Robb with her peripheral vision. The couple did mention to go towards where they were but changed their minds once Arya gripped the unknown man again. The music remained high and the kiss remained unbelievable good.

- Do you want to find someplace quieter? – He asked kissing her neck and breathing heavily – Or you prefer me to leave you home?

He was really unbelievable. How could someone have the guts to ask if she wanted to go home after leaving her in such a state?

- What other place you have in mind? – She asked by his ear kissing Crow's neck.

- My place. – He suggested reaching his hand towards her face stroking her cheek where the mask allowed – It's a good place. A quiet, roomy, confortable place… I think you'll like it.

- So take me. I don't even know what we're still doing here. – She said hoarsely kissing him again perhaps with a bit more violence than she had intended he however responded her with the same intensity.

She put her long coat on covering her entire dress. They were also still wearing masks even though no one was giving a damn about the party rules while the car went through the empty streets. It was late night and it was cold maybe it would even snow before the sunrise. Her blood was hot thou and that was all that mattered.

She didn't went out with strangers, she didn't give chances for guys at random parties just because he looked interesting, but the forbidden taste of this flirt was leading Arya to forget everything Sansa or her mother thought as appropriate. Appropriate in theory would be staying with Gendry until she completed eighteen years and get an engagement ring on her finger before even finishing college and she didn't wanted neither one thing nor the other.

She wanted the Crow. That guy with the most stupendous kiss she had ever tasted along with all those good manners and out of fashion chivalry. The funny thing was that she even liked the way he spoke and worried about her. Even if it was a pretense it didn't seem such a big lie when he was saying it.

His hands were placed steady on the wheel. He hadn't tried to caress her thighs not even once, or even tried to fondle her breast while they were kissing at the party. The radio was playing some music she couldn't identify. Arya had tried to slide her hands over his leg to cheer him up a bit but he had asked her to stop.

- You'll make me crash the car if you keep doing that – Was all he said and she stopped – We're almost there.

She recognized the neighborhood. It was a upscale neighborhood very expensive and full of sophisticated apartments designed for young businessmen. Some of Robb's friends lived there she recalled Jon being one of them if she remembered correctly the last news her brother had given her.

They entered the garage of one of the most expensive buildings in the place and that all started to look a bit intimidating. Hopefully she would be out of there before dawn and he wouldn't even know her real name. Everything a man as important as he appeared to be didn't need was a one-night stand with an underage girl he just met at a party.

He got out first and went to open the door for her. Arya accepted the hand he had offered her politely. Apparently Prince Charming now drove a Mercedes sedan instead of riding white horses.

They took the elevator and Arya didn't even have time to see the floor number for which they were going. He slammed her against the bottom of the elevator firmly but not without softness. She suddenly recalled that movie with Marlon Brando and Johnny Depp… He was Don Juan and she was being carried away by his lure. His lips were soft, warm and molded against hers perfectly.

The elevator stopped and he took her by the hand leading her to the door of his apartment. Finding the keyhole was a problem at first, but once the key was turned he was kissing her again.

Arya felt him take her coat out in one single motion throwing it on the ground before picking her up like some rag doll. She clung to his neck never stopping from kissing him. She couldn't tell what colors were the walls or how the furniture was. She saw nothing of his home, all she knew was there were a bed and it was ridiculously large and comfortable.

She didn't have the patience to wait much longer. She wanted to see if that guy was everything that he was promising. In a single tug she broke as least half of his shirt's buttons. He smiled against her neck.

- Why are you in such a hurry? – He asked hoarsely in her ear.

- You are too polite to understand that I need a little more action in here. – She answered while she bit his earlobe and tried to get rid of his damned shirt.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned against the bed. Arya's eyes widened and that was the first time that masks really bothered.

- People say patience is a virtue. – He said as he kissed her lightly – and the good things in life should be savored slowly. – It was almost like he was purring next to her ear.

- Patience may be a virtue but I never was a very virtuous girl. – She said annoyed.

- For some reason I doubt that. – He said in an almost affectionate way as he set her hands free and went down to open the side zipper of her dress.

He pulled back from the bed. Removing his dark grey shirt left on the ground before pulling her dress by the edge leaving her only in panties and high heels. He stared her evaluating every inch of her exposed skin along with every curve with an interest that was almost scientific while he took out his shoes and unbuckled his belt. Arya crossed her arms over her breasts feeling incredibly exposed.

Soon he returned to bed as he kissed her withdrawing her arms from her breasts. His mouth went down her neck and chest until he reached her nipples he teased her then almost nastily. Arya closed her eyes and held on the nape of his hair. His hand slipped down to her navel where he played with her panties as his fingers touched her with precision.

She moaned responding to his touch and waited for more. His fingers were skilled at massaging her but the pace was too slow like a torture.

- Like that, don't you? – He whispered in her ear. – I like to hear you moan. – He put it on a little bit more of pressure lightly increasing the speed and Arya promptly responded moaning again.

His mouth came down over her body again, kissing her belly until he reached her panties. He stripped her off that last piece of clothing as Arya protested from losing the touch of his fingers.

She had a tattoo on her hip. It was the head of a howling wolf. He kissed her there first before returning to touch her between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly, leaving red marks across her skin until he reached his goal.

Arya yelped as she felt his tongue invade her and then suck that little point of pleasure. He didn't do anything hurriedly and he ignored her requests for more speed, for more intensity for more of him. Jaqen had only done that on her once and was not exactly something she had enjoyed. Arya also doubted if Gendry had the kind of inspiration and until that moment the Crow had proven to be a man above all her expectations.

She tried to restrain herself. She tried to delay the impeding orgasm for a while, but it was for no avail as she came inexorable and overwhelmingly. One hand she had took towards her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle the embarrassing sounds, her other hand was placed over his head. Her eyes were moistening.

He moved away from her to unbutton his pants and remove what was left of his clothes. Arya was still stunned by her orgasm. Her breath war short, her lips were swollen, her hair was disheveled, her legs were spread and her knees were weak.

She felt his mouth against her once more. Her own taste could still be sensed in his tongue. Arya held him with one hand, massaging him with slow movements in an attempt to return the favor. He growled against her lips and Arya felt as the most powerful woman in the world.

He didn't allow her to go to the end not with her hands at least. Arya had not noticed but he took a packet of condoms from his pocket.

- Can you help me with this? – He asked her beside her ear and Arya agreed with a curt nod.

He dropped to his knees in the space between her legs as he watched her open the condom package with her teeth. She quickly slipped the condom around him and was delighted to see him throw his head back when he felt her touch teasing him.

He pushed her again, until she was lying on the bed. He kissed her smoothly than any of his previous kisses as he positioned one of her legs near his waist. One single thrust and she found herself biting his shoulder with such force that she felt the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

He began moving slowly, like everything he did, just to tease her. Arya scratched his back merciless, begging for more speed, but he was too stubborn. She closed her eyes then giving up of trying to convince him to go faster. Gradually he increased the pace as Arya encouraged him by moving her hips against him.

Arya closed her eyes biting her lower lip as she reflexly scratched him in the middle of her orgasm. He kept on moving against her, going faster and faster and deeper until his whole body shuddered.

They were exhausted. She considered closing her eyes for ten minutes and then call a cab to take her home. He hugged her from behind, locking his legs with hers and stroking her naked abdomen. It was a pleasant sensation, like he really cared about her in spite of the fact that this was a one-night stand.

- I have the strange feeling that I know you. – He said vaguely, his head still clouded by pleasure.

- I doubt it. - She replied sleepily.

- Look. – He said pointing to the large balcony that she had only now noticed – I guess we'll find out soon enough. – The sun was rising. It was no more than a beam of light on the horizon yet, but gradually the sky began to lighten. Her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't want to stay here long enough for him to have a name, an address and a phone number. She would rather prefer that the night was just a good memory to be remembered sometimes when she was alone. She would rather think that this was no more than an insane dream and that the entire fetish with the masks and secret identities were maintained.

He kissed her neck and Arya felt her body tremble once more.

- What's your name? - He asked.

- Wouldn't be better to leave things as they are? – She suggested evasively. He pulled her by the shoulder, throwing her back against the bed again. He was above her, part of his face remained hidden by the mask he wore and he was staring at her as he could see the inside of her soul.

- No. – He said, kissing her fondly – Believe it or not, I don't always go to bed with unknown women and parties are not my ideal of a proper first date. Next time I intend to take you to dinner or maybe watch a play or a movie.

- Who says there will be a next time? – She asked suspiciously. He laughed.

- I can be as insistent as the guy you dismissed tonight. – He said smiling – And I liked you. I wouldn't have brought you to my house if I hadn't liked you. The rule said that the masks should be used only until dawn. I wanna see your face and I want to know your name.

- Okay. – She said without much alternative – But you will have to take your mask too and tell me your name.

He agreed with a nod. Arya took her hand up to his mask and he did the same with hers. Arya felt relief as the accessory was removed from her face. She opened her eyes to behold his exposed face for the first time.

Her blood froze, her heart failed and for a split of second she didn't know what to say, however she knew he has had more answers than those he wanted for in the moment he withdrew her mask.

- Arya? – That word being the confirmation that they had committed the greatest madness of their lives. Jon moved away from her as if she had some kind of contagious disease. – How…? Oh my God! I didn't…

- I better go. – She said getting up from the bed and tried to get her stuff from the floor, avoiding his gaze – And it will be better if Robb die without finding out what happened here.

- What were you doing at the party? – He asked still shocked and Arya finally looked at him with an incredulous expression. Suddenly their nakedness became too embarrassing.

- I told you. Believe me, I was not lying just to get you aroused and if it weren't for these stupid masks I wouldn't had gone near you unless if it were to wish you happy birthday, Jon. – She replied sharply.

- I had no idea. – He answered bringing his hand to his forehead – You were just a child when I… No. – Now he seemed genuinely sick – You're still a child and even worse you are my best friend's baby sister.

- Thank you for saying the obvious. – She retorted – Just so you know children don't do what we have just done. Now if you excuse me I'll leave before any of us end up throwing up here. – She said dressing herself hurriedly. Jon seemed to recover part of his consciousness and attempted to hold her by the hand.

- I'll take you home. – He said.

- No, I'll rather take a cab. – She replied seriously – None of us want to arouse suspicion and Robb may have slept there. Let's just… Let's just pretend none of this ever happened and move on with our lives.

She didn't want to stay at the apartment any longer. All that Arya didn't need was to look at Jon's face and meet with any offense that could be stamped there. To even think he had being her platonic love when she was a child didn't help the situation a bit. All she wanted was a hot bath, aspirin and a providential amnesia. All she could hope for was that he would not be so unforgettable.

_**Author's Note: Once more Nani did a superb job with the translation. This is supposed to be a short fic and I'm still writing it. I don't own any of the characters and have no profit from my fic's. I hope you enjoy and review it.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Bee**_


	2. Chapter 2

From the balcony he watched her go out from the building wearing a crumpled dress and a long coat as she entered a taxi. Jon felt nausea take hold of him. He sat over his bed and closed his eyes trying to understand how that had happened.

Of all the girls at that party, of all the girls of the city he not only has gone to bed with a underage girl he had also had to be the younger sister of his best friend. He could not understand what Arya was doing at the party. Going out with a guy who bothered her and was probably older than her… Since when did Arya Stark have dates? When she had stopped beating boys up to going out with them?

He was sounding like a decrepit and ridiculous old man thinking the way he was. It had been at least seven years since the last time they saw each other and in seven years bad behaved girls become… they become problematic women who attend fetishized parties and ditch inconvenient dates to look for someone more interesting.

His head hurt and certainly it would not stop soon. He went to the kitchen searching for water and painkillers and when he returned to his room his stomach rolled again.

His bed was saturated with the smell of her perfume. The sheets were dirty and crumpled. There were red lipstick marks on the pillowcases and to get even worse she had forgotten her panties. He walked around the laced piece of clothed as if it were an object contaminated with the Ebola virus. He stared at the panties without knowing whether or not he should get rid of it before someone found it out.

Jon took the panties and tried to avoid the image that came to his mind almost instantly. The moment he had torn her dress and all that was left was that damn pantie. Why on earth would a girl of seventeen use such a tiny black laced panties? Damn! Why he had to admire her in that moment as if his brain had just melted?

He crumpled her panties and put it in the bottom of his socks drawer. He would send the maid to see that everything in his room was cleaned and disinfected that if he didn't decide to move from there. All he didn't need it was an environment that reminded him of how his night with Arya Stark had been. Neither did he need to be reminded of how that night had overcome all his best moments with Ygritte with a reasonable safety margin.

No. He didn't need to remember Robb Stark younger sister that way. Unpleased with the slowness of his movements and begging him for… For everything!

However did not need was a thing ban that collection of compromising images of his mind was another matter entirely especially when her taste seemed to be recorded in some type of gustatory memory in his mouth. A memory that not all the toothpaste and mouthwash in the world seemed to be able to get his tongue rid from that torment.

That resulted in him spending the rest of the weekend developing some fort of obsessive compulsive disorder with his oral hygiene while he hid from the rest of the world so he could not have the chance of accidently bumping into Robb Stark.

When he arrived at his office on Monday he was almost praying to have millions of reports waiting for him to analyze and that the day was busy on the stock market which would certainly keep his mind occupied for most of the time. This and Mexican food full with peppers should be enough to end his moral hangover and at least half of his ability to taste. He was almost contempt with the prospect of succeeding with his idea until Aegon enter his officer wearing dark shades and with an expression that said he haven't gone anywhere near his house during the weekend.

Aegon threw himself on the couch completely ignoring the fact that he was in a work environment and that just because he would never be at the company not even to pretend he had a responsible life this did not mean he had the right to disturb the rest of the workers.

- Don't you think is better to sleep at home and only come here when you're a little more presentable? – Jon said without taking his eyes off the computer.

- Good morning to you too – Aegon said – But I have the most urgent matter to resolve with you before saying hello to my bed.

- What would this urgent matter be? – Jon stopped typing and turned his attention to his brother. Aegon took off his shades and looked at him with an expression that would seem worthy of the Alice in Wonderland's Cheshire Cat.

- I always knew that face of suffering celebratory of yours was just a disguise, Jon. – Aegon said laughing harder and Jon felt his blood ooze from his body. For a moment he wondered if his brother knew who was the girl he had brought home after the party – I rolled down the guest list and all of my contacts to try to discover who was the woman who made you lose yourself and until now I haven't found the answer. Who is the girl?

Jon took a deep breath. He knew it was a matter of time before Aegon gather some information and even though Arya had not been invited to the party, keep that type of secret was not doing him any good. Perhaps sharing the secret with his brother could exorcise that ghost and he would be able to pretend nothing had happened.

- I don't want a word about it out of this room, do you understand me? – Jon stared his brother.

- I am a tomb. - Aegon said smiling satisfied.

- Do you remember Arya Stark? - Jon asked suspiciously.

- No. I do not remember having asked anyone with that name, but ... Stark? - Aegon arched an eyebrow - I just remember the cute. What was her name? Sonsa*, Sansan, Sansa ... I think that was it!

- Sansa is the oldest of the Starks girls. - Jon muttered - I'm talking about Robb's other sister. Arya.

- The one that looked like a boy? - Aegon looked at him confused.

- That's the one! - Jon confirmed.

- What about her? – Aegon was really slower than usual this morning.

- I met this funny girl with a rebellious sort of style, aggressive and sexy at the party that was trying to ditch some boring date. We drank, we talked, we flirted and when I realized I was in bed with a masked stranger whose name was a mystery until the dawn when I found out it…It was Arya!

Aegon eyes widened and he straightened up on the couch while he tried to process all the information with an incredulous expressions.

- Don't tell me you… Oh My God in Heaven! I knew you had a pervert within you but do Robb's little sister! It's too much even for me! – Aegon burst out laughing off his face while Jon looked for something to hit Aegon with and make him shut up – Tell me she wasn't a virgin because if she was I'll have to find a psychiatrist and ask him enough antidepressant doses to knock Drogo out. If I know you well you will be in need of them.

- Thanks for not helping me. – Jon retorted – I'm already having a bad day without being able to forget this story and you still say something like that! It's all your fault too! This bloody masquerade idea you had! Next time keep this type of idea to the nights you choose to attend some cheap swing clubs.

- Swing clubs are not cheap. At least not the ones I go to. – Aegon said – I know you take these things seriously but what's really the problem? So what if she is Robb's sister?

- She is a minor, Aegon! – Jon answered between his teeth – Not only that. I saw her grow up. She was like a younger sister or cousin at the time.

- She must be about sixteen years now? Seventeen? It hardly is absurd. – Aegon said.

- It is illegal. – Jon replied.

- Only if she says something which I doubt will ever happen since she wouldn't want her family to find out. So again, what's the problem? She is not our blood relative or something. She is only your best friend sister.

- This is reason enough for me to regret it. – Jon said seriously turning his attention to the computer.

- And the question that must be asked… Was it good for you? – Aegon stared at him full of expectations.

Jon ignored his brother question as he typed something in the computer so hard he could have pierced the keyboard with his fingertips. Aegon got irritated again and lay back again on the couch.

- In the absence of a proper reply I'll assume that yes, it was good. That it was so good you can't even talk about it. – Aegon rose again with the agility of a cat and walked towards the door – And if you want some advice. Get over the trauma soon because Robb called me earlier inviting us for his official engagement party. Meaning you'll have not only to face your friend but also the sweet and innocent Arya Stark as well. I bet now you are grateful for the condoms I sneaked in your pockets if you even bothered enough to wear them that is.

Aegon left the room and Jon took a deep breath. That week would be longer than he had expected.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the thirtieth message of that stupid Gendry guy asking her what had happened at the party she just wanted to throw her cellphone in the trash. She also wanted to burn the dress along with the damned mask she had worn at the party just so she could forget what have happened.

At least her parents weren't home that weekend. Robb ended up sleeping in his fiancée house and the boys were still asleep when she got home. What only left out Sansa and her unbearable lecture.

"_Family girls do not come home with the daybreak, family girls do not get home clothed in such a state."_ Surely Sansa thought family girls lived only to arrange a good marriage, two children, a beach house, a dog and if they were lucky would not have to fake an orgasm for more than half of their lives. The desire to hang her sister became more frequent during the rest of that weekend.

Of all of the stupid things she could do in life even she had to admit that going to bed with Jon would be worthy of a golden medal. How she didn't found out sooner? He hadn't changed that much in these couple of years and a mask was the best outfit in the world. Superheroes were there to prove it.

A sexy and polite stranger flirting with her at some party's bar. Under normal circumstances she would have ignored the guy but he was so out of fashion with all that politeness and good manners that she wondered if he knew anything more than just etiquette. Melt for the charming prince was something Sansa would do not her.

Perhaps, and that was not easy to admit, she had recognized him at least on a subconscious level getting carried away because he was her first love. It was embarrassing to remember how she used to follow him around when she was a kid let alone all the times she had fantasized about him. It was a ridiculous tacky crush but for years it was glued in her memory until she discovered through some damned gossip column that he was engaged with some redhead bitch.

That was about the time she had met Jaqen and got carried away by that foreign punk aura he had. He had style. He was older and quite different from Jon in every possible way. Jaqen was the guy who introduced her to the rebellious side of life along with alcohol, cheap cigarettes, sex and rock'n roll. The drugs part was the only thing she would not tolerate and it was also the reason why they broke up.

Gendry was almost like some kind of rehab for her. He was the right guy at the wrong time and then she had met Jon again at that damned party. Jon on the other hand was the wrong guy at the right time. The ideal combination to create an obsession.

Maybe she should give Gendry another chance even if it was just to fill her head with another person that was not Jon Targaryen and his damned miraculous tongue. Somehow she couldn't imagine the Bull making her moan like that even with all the effort in the world.

She didn't want to think about these things. She didn't want to think about anything really and to make things worst she would have to look at his face again because of Robb's bloody engagement party. It wouldn't even be a surprise if her brother invited Jon to be his best man. And Jeyne wanted her as one of the bridesmaids. That marriage would be a one-way trip to hell.

The phone rang for the umpteenth time. She reached over the dresser and looked at the display just to make sure that it wasn't Gendry with one more of his endless messages. It was an unknown number. That was unusual. Arya lowered the sound of the music she was listening and answered the phone cheerless.

- Hello. – She said a bit hoarsely.

- Arya? Is that you? – The voice was painfully familiar. Arya sat on her bed not believing it.

- Yes it's me. – She said – What do you want?

- Know if you're okay. – The voice was serous almost cold much like her father's voice when she was going through some particularly problematic phase.

- I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Now if you please, I'm busy trying to pretend that nothing ever happened. – She replied acid – Until someday, Jon.

- Wait! – His voice seemed urgent – Arya, no… Damn! I'm worried about you. Worried about all this crazy situation.

- What exactly are you worried about? Do you think I'll tell someone that you… do you think I'll tell anyone that I was at that party and ended up going to your apartment? Contrary to what people say I'm not crazy. You can rest assured about it. – She retorted sharply.

- I'm sorry. – He said in a voice that was so castigated that her heart sank inside her chest. It was Jon not one of the guys she had dated that weren't worthy the salt they ate. Jon was a nice guy, he always were. – I care about you and how you are coping with it. You're like a sister to me.

- I think everything is already complicated enough without adding any family relationship in the middle so stop speaking about such things. You are not improving anything at all. – Arya replied dryly – Look, I'm fine. And you, you can forget me ok? By the way how did you get my phone number?

- Aegon got it to me. - Jon replied.

- Obviously you told your brother. What a brilliant idea. – She practically growled – Look just don't call me again, okay?

- I wanted to see you. - He said before she had the chance to hang up in his face.

- Why for? Jon, just pretend it never happened. When you meet me in Robb's engagement dinner just do a surprised faced and comment on how much I grew up and how you still remember when I was just a little girl.

- Now you're the one who is not helping. – He said appearing to be uncomfortable on the other side of the line.

- Bye, Jon. – She didn't wait for him to respond and just hung up the phone throwing it across the room hoping it would break.

What he could possible want with another date? She knew what kind of guy he was. Doubtless all that Jon wanted was to meet her face to face to give her one thousands of excuses and maybe even offer to pay her a psychologist or something. Why couldn't he be like the other guys in this? Why couldn't he call her and ask her to repeat the dose rather than make her feel guiltier for not having passed that ridiculous infatuation?

That was the problem with Prince Charming. Guys like that were always concerned about what was right. Too concerned to understand she hated to be placed in the role of the damsel in distress.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Stark house hadn't changed much since the last time he was there. There were cars parked along the street and garden lights were lit. He brought a bottle of wine for the hosts and prayed that Arya did not receive him at the door. That would be the pinnacle of embarrassment.

Aegon was beside him and on one hand Jon felt grateful to have some moral support even if it was a dubious one. Truly his brother was there just to watch the tragedy from a privileged spot.

Ned Stark was the one to receive them. Jon couldn't contain the discomfort feeling that crept through him at being at the presence of the man whom he regarded as a second father at least when he was breathing the same air Arya was. He tried to put on his best smile. He greeted Robb and Jayne and tried to look happy for both of them.

Bran was already a boy of sixteen and was finishing high school while Rickon was still stenting junior high. Both of them hadn't changed much and were extremely polite and friendly with him.

Sansa appeared then more beautiful than ever and model of good manners and kindness. Aegon faced the older Stark ad if he was about to pick up on her. Jon didn't doubt that could happen if Sansa let it. That would be a disaster.

He saw her coming down the stairs wearing a chess pattern red and black dress. Her makeup was heavy as it was in the party night her hair was messy and she had all that bravery and defiance emanating from her manners.

- I forgive you for the stupidity. – Aegon said next to his ear – The girl has much potential. – He had to control no to punch his bastard brother for the comment. Arya came towards them as if she challenged him to say something.

She greeted Aegon first, as if Jon was invisible or something. Then Arya turned to face him. She smiled with bright red lips and kissed him on each side of his cheeks breaking protocol and making him uncomfortable with her closeness.

His hand immediately landed at the end of her back as his body reacted to the heat, the perfume and the proximity. The tragic part of all was to know that even if he couldn't have her some part of him still wanted her. The little troublesome girl had grown to become a problem of the size of the world and he had a natural knack to get involved with difficult women.

- It's good to see you here – She said putting up an act – It's been so long since we met, isn't it?

- Very long indeed. Oh my, how you are different. – He said trying to get into the game and she smiled.

- Please, be confortable. I have to go and help Sansa and mum with some dishes. – She said turning her back to them. Aegon let out a long whistle escape.

- If you don't want it, I accept the challenge without a shred of remorse. She is almost the teenage and slightly more feminine version of Joan Jetts with a designer touch. I like that. It has potential. – This time Jon landed a punch on his arm.

- Can you please shut up! – He grunted and Aegon give up from making more comments while both walked towards the living room where the other guests were.

He couldn't lose sight of her no matter how distracted he was in a conversation. Arya seemed to be covered in red paint with a neon sign on her forehead that said "Look at me". Jon even thought she was doing everything just to provoke him starting by the way she would walk and speak with the other guests pretending he was invisible.

He wanted a chance to talk to her alone to try figure out what happened. In truth every time he would think about approaching Arya his hands would turn sweaty, his hear would quicken and he remembered how it felt to touch her between the legs. He looked like an old pervert with such erotic delusions with a high schooled. It was pathetic, to say the least.

Maybe she was right. Maybe it was better to pretend that nothing had happened. She seemed to be coping well enough even mocking his desperate face at some point. Arya had become a cruel girl, almost diabolical with all that audacity and immeasurable sensuality.

- Lost in your little world? – Robb's voice sounded next to him and Jon turned to face his friend.

- I was thinking about some urgent business matter – He hastened to reply.

- I think that is the only thing you ever think about ever since Ygritte left. – Robb said sympathetically – Jon she was not the right person for you. Without a doubt you deserve better than some model aspiring to be a low actress. – He had to control himself not to laugh then. He deserved better surely. Sex with a masked teenager who by chance was his best friend sister seemed like a promising start.

- Let's not talk about my failed love affair. Today is your day. You have found the right girl and will start your own family now. I'm happy for you. – Jon said in an effort to chance the subject.

- Yeah. Jayne is great. I cannot believe I got up the nerve to propose. – Robb said laughing nervously – You wouldn't believe if I told you how much I was shaking at the time. I thought I was going to have a heart attack and would end up asking her in the emergency room.

- It would be quite creative. Hopeless, but creative. – Jon laughed – Your mother and Sansa must be excited about all this.

- They are euphoric. Sansa will end up making Jayne crazy if she don't stop talking about tablecloths, flowers and wedding dresses. Thankfully, Arya doesn't give a damn about these things which means she is the only woman in the family with whom Jayne has spoken about non marriage related thins. – Robb said, laughing.

- How is Arya? Is has been so long since the last time I saw her. She is quite different – Jon said trying to appear indifferent.

- Full of problems. – Robb admitted – Last weekend she came home after the daybreak and didn't tell anyone where she was or with who she was. She had a pretty weird boyfriend a while ago. The guy ended up being arrested for traffic and weapon illegal possession. You can imagine how my parents are going crazy with her.

- Is she involved with drugs? – Jon was genuinely worried.

- No. Not drugs but sometimes she will show up at home drunk and stinking of cigarettes. Lately she seemed more controlled, but with her you never really know. – Robb said seriously – Her school grades are good. She also said she stopped smoking because of her fitness. She's fencing and is very good at it.

- At least alcohol is not the worst of evils. – Jon said seriously and Robb agreed with a nod.

- She is much closed with her feelings. It's hard to know what she is planning or what she wants to do for life. You used to talk a lot, didn't you? – Robb asked looking at his friend – I don't know why but Arya always respected you. If is not to troublesome for you could you approach her again? I know that you have a really busy life but I think she would listen to you. Or at least would lower her guards a bit.

- Was not you who said that she was even more wild than normal when she was around me? – Jon asked embarrassed.

- That was just because she had a crush on you. Arya was always trying to catch your attention. Now you don't fit the type of guys she goes out with, but I still think you might be a good influence for her. – A good influence, he said. Of course he was. If Robb knew what king of influence that could have on Arya he would surely be making such a stupid offer as this one.

- I can try talking to her but I can't guarantee she'll hear me. – Jon replied. This was getting worse by the minute – I think I have a knack in attracting troublesome people. Begging with my brother. – Robb laughed in response. That was a very bad joke.

Dinner was served and for some reason he was utterly unaware Arya ended up sitting beside him on the table. Aegon looked as if he was in front of the best comedy in town.

Eat in her presence would have being a difficult situation. Eating while he was seated besides her feeling the warmth radiating from her body along with all the accidental touches and bumps made dinner a real hell. Arya seemed to ignore that, what he had to admit it was a skill highly desirable.

She only addressed him directly twice. The first time it was to offer him salad and the second to ask him to pass the salt. Ned stark started to say something about the time Jon went to the Stark house and that he missed Jon visiting. There were some emotional speeches about how Jayne was welcome by the family and how everyone was proud of Robb and how he found such a good woman like her. Meanwhile, Jon was trying to contain the urge to slip his hand through Arya's thighs.

Arya rose from the table after dessert going to the kitchen. Many of the guests were leaving already and the Starks were saying them goodbyes. Aegon was talking with Bran about video games which would make sense considering that his brother had the mental age of sixteen.

He seized the moment to go into the kitchen and talk to her not knowing exactly what he would say. Arya was leaning against the kitchen sink emptying a glass of wine in one gulp. She didn't seem so calm, indifferent or unconcerned now if he could judge by her face and smeared makeup. Arya was anything but calm.

Jon approached her with caution. She didn't take long to realize he was at her side, staring at her with some touch of urgency and concern. She laughed a dry without humor laugh. Her red mouth seemed to have a bitter and addicting taste.

- Of course. – She said ironically – Expect you to stop acting like my older brother is asking too much isn't it? What do you want, Jon?

- Talk to you. –He replied seriously – Because you are obviously not well.

- Who are you to tell me if I'm right or not? – She challenged – Where have you been in the last seven years? You don't know me, Jon. So stop acting like you know, or worse, like you really care for me.

- But I do care, Arya! – He muttered taking the cup out of her hand – Damn! I care about you whether you believe me or not. I have no idea about the type of scum that you're used to deal with but I'm definitely not one of them.

- No. You are not like them – She said facing away – You're the fucking charming prince. You are beautiful and perfect Jon. You're here because you can't live with yourself after that night and desperately need to make sure that I'll not have any teen trauma for going to bed with you. Give me a break. I don't want your guilt nor your pity.

- So what do you want? – He asked in an imperative and hoarse tone. – Tell me what you want from me, Arya!

- I want nothing from you. – She said turning to face him – I'm not the one who's looking out for you after that night. The question is what you want from me?

That was a great question. It was probably the question that he had been avoiding for the past few days. He could not forget her. Also he could not think of anything else that was not her and all that curiosity Arya had awoke in him in a single night. She was his best friend's younger sister, she was out of his reach and yet Jon was eager for a chance. He wanted a chance to discover if she was the right girl to add a bit of chaos in his life.

- Let me know when you have an answer. – She said turning her back to him. Jon hold her wrist stopping her from getting away. Arya stopped and stared at him with curiosity as if expecting a reply from him however the answer didn't come.

Instead of speaking he pushed her gently against the kitchen sink. He touched her face as if he was afraid she might break at any moment. She no longer seemed indifferent or uncontrolled. In fact she looked more like the nine year old girl he remembered.

Her perfume was the same one that still soaked the pillows in his room. The lipstick was the same one that spotted his pillowcases and the collar of his shirt. That was a mistake. That was craziness. Still, he leaned over brushing his lips against her in a silent invitation.

Arya closed her eyes while he slid his hands through her arms. He didn't kiss her for real. That was wrong in so many ways that he wondered what he planned to do with that. He should be worried on looking for some stable good character woman with plans to start a family. Instead he was desperate to kiss a troublesome teenager and beg her to meet with him again in some more discreet place so they could do more than simply exchange kisses.

- You two should be more discreet. – Aegon's voice sounded amusing making Jon draw away from her as quickly as possible. – Jon, I think we should go.

- Yeah, you're right. – He agreed casting an anxious look at her – I gotta go.

- Good night to you, Arya – Aegon smiled towards Arya and she merely nod her head. Jon didn't dare to say anything else and just followed his brother out of the kitchen.

The Starks were at the door. Jon said goodbye to everyone, leaving Robb for last. His stomach tuned over as he remembered how he wanted to grab Arya just minutes ago. Now he had to pretend to be a saint in front of her brother, his best friend.

- Thanks for coming. – Robb said smiling – I have one more thing to ask you. I know I'm asking too much and and abuse to your good will but I think is the best moment to talk about it.

- You can ask me anything, Robb. – "Just don't ask me to make sense when I'm near your sister", he thought.

- I want you to be my best man. – Robb said at once and before the gaze of all the Stark clan he could not refuse the invitation – Do you accept?

- Of course I will. – Jon said trying to sound sympathetic. Aegon did his best to hide his laugher.

They entered the car and all that Jon wished for was to his brother to stay silent during the whole way back. Obviously expect that from someone as Aegon Targaryen was like asking for the world to stop from moving. His brother at least had the decency not to address the issue right away. He waited until Jon was a few blocks away from the house and more controlled.

Aegon took a deep breath before speaking. Jon took his hand to his forehead and massaged his temples sensing the headache that would come.

- I know I have always told you to be more spontaneous but don't you think that trying to grab Arya Stark in her parents' house kitchen is a bit too much? – Aegon said – Don't get me wrong. I think you should go ahead with her if that's what you want but she is still a minor and it could turn into a scandal.

- What are you trying to say, Aegon? –Jon said while trying to keep the focus on the traffic – How can I possible want something more with her? She is a child! A troublesome teenager and my best friends' sister! I shouldn't want to go anywhere near her!

- But you did pass near her, even without knowing who she was. More than that, you're crazy to repeat the dose. – Aegon said seriously – Let's be honest here. You're not the kind of guy who gets over a woman overnight. Also you have a crush on troublesome women, you love a hopeless case. Ygritte was the wrong girl everyone knew that but you put a ring in her finger anyway. The difference here is that Ygritte had no chance on fixing herself. She wanted the parties, she wanted fame and she wanted to be the center of the attentions and you wanted a companion. You would be brooding over this story for the rest of your life if that girl had not showed up. Arya Stark is not problematic, she is the problem. If you could not fall in love with a woman after having sex with her, I would tell you to enjoy it. But you're not like that and I can even see you wanting a serious relationship with her.

- What's wrong with wanting a serious relationship? – Jon asked annoyed. Aegon rolled his eyes.

- Nothing, not when that is what the both sides want. – He said – Seriously, Jon. The girl is seventeen she'll do eighteen soon. And then, what you're going to do when she is of age? You will date her and take up the courage to tell Robb you are suffering from an insane passion for his younger sister and if you are lucky he'll say "better you than some stupid drug addict". Then you'll spend a year or two trying to sustain this relationship ignoring the fact that he is still young to even think about been tied up with someone like that.

- Just because you're scared of relationships it doesn't mean that everyone has to be. – Jon retorted indignantly.

- Jon you think a serious relationship means living with a person a making plans to build a family. Girls her age think that serious relationship is one that last six months. – Aegon said dryly – She has no idea of what she is getting into. At the moment you're the older guy. The guy that made her go crazy for a few hours. Her childhood crush coming true. The problem is that eventually you'll want stability, you'll want to make plans and you'll put her in the center of it and when you realize she would be setting fire into all of it because a stable life is what Ned and Catelyn want for her and this is all that she despises. What I want to say is that you have to be careful. Don't jump in this story, don't fall in love with her because the chance of her being worse than Ygritte is there and I don't want to see you suffering because some pair of three quarter socks.

He left Aegon and went to his apartment wishing aspirins and a dreamless sleep. What his brother have said had some sense but Jon wasn't ready to think about it.

Jon closed his house door and went into the kitchen to drink a glass of water and when he went into his room he felt as he had been hit directly by her scent that seemed to be permeating every corner of the room. He threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes trying not to think about how Arya was messing with his nerves.

It was just sex, nothing more. He no longer knew who she was after seven years without seeing her. He didn't know what she liked and what she didn't like or what career she meant to pursue nor he knew if she had plans for the future. All he knew was that Arya had become a beautiful and rebellious girl who went out with guys who she really didn't like nor was willing to tolerate and ended up going to some stranger bed because she got carried away by flirting and alcohol.

She seemed so sure of herself that night. Even at dinner when she would act as if nothing had happened and walked through the house ignoring his looks and his presence. Arya seemed much more certain about what she wanted and how she wanted than himself. It was only when he had found her at the kitchen when she was going through a moment of vulnerability that he realized that maybe… maybe overcoming that night was not being easy for her as well.

She wanted him again. He could see from the expectation in her grey eyes, on the way she allowed him to touch her as he brushed his lips against hers, anxious for him to kiss her properly. The rapid pulse and the smell of red wine… He was not blind to the point of not seeing how much she wanted him to be bolder or how she needed an answer from him.

What did he want with her? What could he possibly want with another date or another disastrous attempt to justify or deny that there was something between them? Maybe he just wanted to that date end up on bed with Arya moaning his name and that wicked and overwhelming sense of pleasure.

Jon got out of bed and went to his sock drawer. His trembling fingers reached the black laced panties hidden in the midst of his stuffs. The feel of the fabric against his fingers was peculiar. Her scent was still there too as it were the nasty memory of how she looked wearing that. It was sick to think of her that way. It was addictive.

A/N: Soo…Day after is always a bitch. At least Jon is not so panicked anymore. Actually, he's looking forward to another chance with Arya in despite of his moral issues and the friendship with Robb. And I have to say that I've got a massive crush on Aegon in this fic. He's a kind of silver blond Tony Stark and you have no idea of what I'm planning for him. Again, I own nothing and have no profits from my writing. I hope you enjoy and review.

XOXO

Bee


	3. Chapter 3

The hard part about falling for someone like Jon was keeping silent. He was an well-known guy with a huge inheritance and his name appeared in tabloids and newspapers as one of the most successful young entrepreneurs in the country. That would be enough to make any eventual relationship a problem, but being Robb's best friend made everything worse.

She could not confide in her friends, because none of them wouldunderstand the kind of person Jon was. Nor could she speak with her mother, or Sansa. It would be a disaster, especially the fact that he was older than her and Arya was still a minor.

Jon was not making any easier on her life either. Since the day he called trying to arrange a meeting**,** things only got worse. It started with Robb's dinner engagement and that ridiculous conversation in the kitchen. She almost begged him to kiss her, or said with all the words what he wanted from her, but that was Jon and he didn't say things like that without considering infinite moral issues.

After that day**,** he called several times and the conversations always revolved around the same subject. He wanted to meet her again and that would mean crossing all boundaries of common sense. Arya was sure that if she saw him the consequences would be disastrous, mainly because she didn't know if she was able to resist the temptation of falling rightinto his arms again.

He regarded her in a way that Arya couldn't understand. It wasn't because of his age, or his looks. It was Jon**.** This alone would have sufficed to stir her curiosity, even if the masquerade never happened. The way he talked, the way he led and tortured her bodywith long kisses and calculated moves, the way he would say that he cared about her **-**all that destabilized and frustrated her beyond imagination.

No matter how many times she asked him to forget what had happened at the party and just leave her alone**, **every day there would bea message on her cell phone, or a phone call at aninconvenient time. In the middle of mess she ended up calling Gendry and went on a date in a desperate effort to occupy her mind with something else.

He could not have been more pleased and even she had to lateradmit that Gendry was not as stupid as she thought. They watched a movie, talked and ended up exchanging a few kisses in movie theater, but it was nothing compared to kissing Jon.

This only made her angrier and more frustrated. Gendry realized something was off about her. He was even perceptive enough to ask if she was involved with someone else. Arya tried to change the subject, pretending as if she didn't understand the question, but finally ended up saying that there _**was**_ another guy, but that the situation was too complicated to explain.

Gendry wasn't too happybut understood that there was a limit to insist on a lost cause. He took her home and sent amessage once just to ask if she was okay. Obviously she was not, but Gendry didn't need to know that.

The result of all this was spending more time practicing fencing after school. Her coach was even considering the possibility registering her to qualify for the national fencing competition so she would have a chance to testher skills. Adrenalin flooded her system, making her forget Jon for a few hours. The physical fatigue was enough to make her want to go to bed immediately when she got home. Even her parents were enjoying all her newfounddedication to the sport.

She finished the workout that day feeling the protest of all muscles in herbody. Arya grabbed her thingsand went to the locker room to take a shower before going home. The water was a relief for both thepain and for her nose; the smell of sweat that clung to her skinwas definitely not something pleasant, after all.

When she finished, she pulled onher school uniform. She hated the outfit almost as much as she hated the dresses that her mother gave her for Christmas. The pleated chess skirt, white shirt, blazer, long white socks and an awful pair ofshoes, made her look younger than she really was.

The school was almost empty when she left. She resolved to take the bus home, when she spotted a Mercedes sedan parked across the street. The car was familiar andimmediately she quickened her pace**,** ignoring the car.

The bus stop was empty.

She found herself praying that the bus would come soon, but the only vehicle that pulled up and stopped by was the Mercedes. When the car window went down, Jon looked at her**,** trying to sound calm.

- Can I give you a ride? - He asked**,** in an effort to be personable and unpretentious. Arya tried to ignore him while pretending to be waiting for the bus.

- Arya, please. Get in the car.

- I do not accept rides from strangers. - She replied**,** finally looking at him.

- I'm hardly a stranger. - He insisted**,** smiling a discreet smile - Please. I just wanna talk.

Arya knew he was not going to give up so easily and frankly she was also tired of dodging him…as if there was really any chance of notgiving in to him. She got into the car and threw her bag in the backseat. Jon looked satisfied.

He drove the car through the city streets, as quiet as he was at the night of the party. She shiveredat the memory of it, secretly wishing he would take her back to the apartment and repeat that night. Inevitably, she thought once more about how wrongthat scene was. She wasa _minor_ in a car, with an older guy who was somewhat of a public celebrity, and wasexcited by the prospect of sex with him. It couldn't get any worse than that.

- I had no idea you were one of these guys who enjoyed watching schoolgirls at the gate. – She said in a debauched tone and noticed his jaw lock - Never thought you were such a pervert.

- It is not as if you were ten years old. - He said seriously.

- And now the fact I'm underage ceases to matter? Wow! You finally stopped trying to be the knight in shining armor. - She said naughtily.

- No, it didn't but it is a matter of time, right? - He said he seriously – It's only a month until your birthday.

- You still remember. - She laughed a humorless laugh - Are **you**also counting **down** the days, Jon?

- Incredibly enough, yes. - He answered reluctantly - I got tired of pretending that I do not want it.

- And when you say "it" you mean **'**take me to bed again**'**? - She teased trying not appear transparent with the factthat this was what she wanted too.

- No. - He answered**,** even more serious - I want you. I want a chance with you, as absurd as it may sound.

- Chance? Jon, I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly the kind of woman who people expect to see by your side. I'm not a supermodel, or a successful executive. I haven't even been admitted to a college yet! I am the _girl_ of your _fantasies_, not the _woman_ of your _dreams_. So don't think this has any chance of succeeding. - She replied bitterly. It was useless to pretend that this wasn't true.

- You don't seem so convinced about that. - He said - Why not try something different just for a change**?** I'm not the kind of guy you're used to, nor do you fit my usual standards, but I'm tired of following standards.

- I think this is idiotic. - She said crossing her arms - Where are you taking me?

- I'm taking you to dinner. - He said**,** pleased. Arya's eyes widened in response.

- I don't know if you noticed but I'm ina school uniform. - She protested - Also, I should be going home.

- You can call informing themthat you decided to hang out with some friend. I can drop you at home later and say that we coincidentally met at the cinema and I offered you a ride. - He replied - Robb will probablyeven be satisfied. For some reason he thinks I can put some sense into you, he even asked me to try.

- Poor Robb. - Arya rolled her eyes - Little does he know that this is a**s**brilliant **an**idea as asking a fox to guard achicken coop.

- May God keep Robb in his ignorance. - He said, smiling and throwing her an intense look. Arya crossed her legs, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the way he stared at her**;** it was as if he were undressing her with his eyes.

It was a bad idea, as bad as a masquerade party, meeting with Gendry and as bad asflirting with a stranger at the bar, but she didn't have much choice at the moment. With Jon beside her, Arya lost interest in discussing and arguing against it. She wanted to see how far he would go.

Arya grabbed the phone and called home, warning that she would arrive later than usual.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her reactiondid not gounnoticed by Jon. By the time he parked the car in the garage of the building where he lived, Arya looked confused and even cornered. He smiled as he helped her out of the car.

- I thought you would take me to dinner. - She said seriously, always in **a**defensive way.

- And I will. The problem of going out to dinner in a public place is that there is always the possibility of someone seeing us. I'm not the kind of person that usually goes unnoticed, especially after I broke an engagement. Appearing in public in your company would be a problem. - He said, trying to sound sympathetic - But as I promised a dinner, I hope you're prepared to taste my food.

- Do you cook? - She looked at him suspiciously as they entered the elevator.

- Eventually. - He said**,** confident. The elevator door closed and he pressed the button on the top floor. - I live alone. Every now and then I like to take risks in the kitchen. Surprised?

- Well, can't say I was expecting for it. - She said, laughing - And what will you cook for me?

- Salad as a starter, steak and mushroom risotto as main course, and strawberries with chocolate for dessert. - He said, proud of the menu as the elevator stopped and he had to sign her out - Sounds good?

- Well, I think you're really trying to impress me. - She said as she watched him open the apartment door.

- Is it working? - He asked lowering himselfclose to her ear. Arya faltered for a moment.

- I'll tell you after the first bite. - She replied and he laughed at the line, kissing her neck.

- Seems fair. - He agreed.

He gave way to her and Arya walked by as if she were entering abattlefield. She looked uncomfortable there, trapped by his insistence. Jon closed the door and went to her. He removed the coat she was wearing more slowly than normal, as if trying to break the first physical barrier between them.

- Can I get you something to drink? - He asked nicely - Maybe some wine?

- Trying to get me drunk? - She teased.

- Far from it. I'm just trying to get you a little less tense. - He walked into the kitchen and was closely followed by her - I bet you're tired after having spent all afternoon practicing.

Arya agreed with a nod. He took two glasses and opened a bottle of red wine for them. Jon handed the cup to her and proposed a toast.

- We're toasting to? - She asked, lifting her own cup.

- To the masks. - He replied smiling as the sound of glasses clinkingfilled the air. Arya sipped wine, closing her eyes in responseto the remarkable taste in her mouth.

He pulled out a chair for her to sit and then busied himself preparing the food. He could still remember when he decided to cook for his former fiancée for the first time. Ygritte chattered all the time and distrusted all his movements in the kitchen. Arya was the opposite. She remained silent as she watched his every move in a curious way until she buil**t**up the courage to offer help.

He asked her to wash the salad leavesand she promptly did it. Jon took care of the panels, feeling more and more at easewhenever Arya asked a question or just commented that the smell of the ingredients was appetizing.

This was crazy. He would feel like a dirty old man trying to seduce a teenage girl if he wasn't so tired of looking for reasons to run away when he really didn't want to. Arya messed with his head, annoyed him beyond belief with all her faultsand simultaneously aroused a sense of familiarity that he relished. Arya was the opposite of all that he sought for **in**his life and atthe same time**,** a delicious counterchange- the unbalance to his organized and boring world.

Arya leaned against the kitchen sink, watching every move he made. Dressed with part of her uniform, no makeup and wearing those damn socks, she reminded him of Aegon's naughty comments. She seemed less contained by the end of the glass of wine.

Jon asked her to taste the flavor of the food. Arya leaned slightly forward. She made a sound of approval, trying to cleanher lips and fingers then. He watched those careless gestures, unable to ignore the accidental sensuality of them.

When all was ready he set the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit. He served her carefully and she thanked him, suddenly remembering all the lessons in proper etiquette Catelyn Stark spent a life trying to give her. They toasted again and he waited until she tasted the first bite of the risotto to tease her.

- Impressed? - He asked, and she laughed in response.

- Very much. - She agreed - Of all the skills in the world, I've never thought that cooking would be one of yours.

- I don't like cooking just for myself. The food is always better in good company. - He said - And you. I was surprised to know that you are practicing fencing. Robb said you are good at it.

- I do what I can. I 'm improving and my coach is seriously considering putting me in the qualifiers for the national championship soon. - She said modestly – It's not that much. All I have to do is to stick the opponent with the pointy end. - He laughed at her comment.

- I bet you're being modest. - He said - You always did well in all kind of sports that you intended to practice. You were fast like a rocket, if I remember correctly.

- When you grow up surrounded by brothers and a sister like Sansa, you end up having to develop that kind of skill.

- Especially when you decided that it was a good idea to hit her new dress with a ball of mud. - Jon laughed.

- And she was as red as a tomato. If it was not for you**, ** I don't doubt that she would have me hanged that day. - Arya said, laughing openly.

- Yeah, I've saved you a lot. - Jon commented.

- True. - Arya nodded**,** putting another forkful into hermouth. She took some time to finishher sentence- You always liked to pose as the hero.

- Actually, I've always enjoyed watch you perform a prank. - He said, laughing low.

- No, you really always liked to pose as the hero. Nobody goes around helping unknown girls rid themselves of inconvenient companions at some random party. - Arya provoked - You can't resist a damsel in distress.

- Maybe you're right. - He agreed - Or maybe I just can't resist you in distress.

- Sorry to disappoint you, Jon. Nowadays I have no need of aknight in shining armor. - She said after drying the second glass of wine.

- But you don't resist to a masked hero. - He teased. They had already finished eating the risotto and Jon got up to get the dessert.

The melted chocolate perfumed the environment. Jon put the bowl with the syrup near where Arya was. He stopped beside her with a platter full of ripe strawberries. Arya lifted her head so she could look at him straight in the eye.

He chose a particularly fleshy and bright red strawberry, dipping it in velvet chocolate slowly. Jon offered the strawberry to her, putting the fruit between Arya's lips and delighting to see her bury her teeth in the soft pulp. The lips smeared with chocolate and juice wasa tempting invitation, but he was not going to rush anything that night.

Her gray eyes stared fixedly. There was an erotic mix of acceptance, curiosity and challenge inside of them, as if Arya was evaluating how far he would have the courage to go. There was nothing childish about the way she was staring at him, or how she tasted the fruit. She wanted him, it was very clear. She wanted him in the same way that he desired her at the night of the party, but he rarely got satisfied with a relationship by half.

Jon wiped the chocolate from her lips with the tip of his fingers, taking them to his mouth. Arya took another strawberry and repeated all the steps of thelittle ritual. Jon knelt beside her, viewing this all as a sacrament. Before she could move her hand away, he held it right where it was, licking the juice from her fingertips.

- I can't tell what I like the most. - He said**,** smiling at her - I do not know if I prefer the taste of the strawberry or your skin.

Arya immediately flushed. Her chest rose and fell according to her heavy breathing. Herlegs slightly separated, partially obscured by that damn plaid skirt, were a tempting invitation to touch. If he didn't know her, he would have thought she was a naive girl, but he had silenced this notion when she was nine and saw how she didn't take a step without knowing exactly where she was going.

- Are you the kind of guy who doesn't mind kissing on the first date? - She asked, staring at him intently. Jon didn't contain a wry smile.

- No. - he said putting his hand up to her knee - But this isn't our first date, is it?

Arya was silent. He brought his hand up to her neck, pulling her toward him until his lips were on hers. This wasunlike the party. **T**hat kiss was intense, but considerably slower and careful. He was concerned to make that night unforgettable. But this- this was different.

Her mouth respondedwith equal enthusiasm and need. Arya threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, while Jon pulled her by the waist. The kiss was broken by a brief time for the two to rise from the ground. He pulled her close to him again and the kiss became more aggressive.

He kissed the base of her neck, causing her to close her eyes in response. His hands were bolder now, roamingup and down her back and then moving toward one of her breasts and squeezing it.

- I'm also not the kind of guy who goes to bed on the first date. - He said hoarsely next to her ear.

Arya reached for his belt**,** unbuckled it, and threwit away in response. Jon chuckled and she turned to kiss him.

- Good thing this is not our first date. - She said**,**between kisses.

Jon caught her in his arms as he had done the first time. Arya laughed as **s**he felt **her** feet leave the ground and laughed even more when he threw her on the bed. The same bed as before, but this time without any shade in between.

He turned away from her and unbuttoned the shirt he wore, throwing her to the ground. Arya was sitting on the bed, legs apart and looking sleek, waiting for him to come to her. Jon knelt between her legs, sliding his hand across her thigh, beneath the pleated skirt to reach her panties. Jon withdrew the piece carefully and exhibited to her like a trophy.

- This goes to my collection. - He said, laughing. Not of black lace, this time the cotton panties was light blue, emblazoned with colorful polka dots. - Very compatiblewith the rest of the costume, by the way. - He said making Arya embarrassed.

Jon kissed the inside of her thigh, making Arya drape herleg over his shoulder and lean back. He pulled upher skirt, taking in sight of his goal. He kissed her between the legs,startling her. He kissed her clit, licking and sucking it as if savoring a juicy fruit.

Arya threw back her head and leaned backon the bed with one hand while the other held him by the hair atthe nape. She moaned insupplication and breathed heavily, while Jon attempted to make her scream.

- Shit! – Sheswore when she was very close to climaxingand Jon stopped to suck her. He looked up to face her. Her face was contorted into an expression of frustration and need. He smiled.

- What a dirty mouth you have. - He said hoarsely - You deserve to bepunished for sayingsuch things. - Arya's eyes widened immediately - Take off your shirt and turn on your back.

Arya started to unbutton her uniform shirt reluctantly. Her fingers were trembling and refused to cooperate, while Jon watchedher stress and frustration. The shirt was pushed aside and she turnedherself around, her back to himwhile on her knees.

Jon lifted her skirt, leaving herbare bottom exposed. He kissed her back down her spine. He touched her, feeling the wetness and teasing her a little more. A slap lightly between her legs made her cry out a short, sharp scream.

He slappedher ass a few times, leaving theskin rosy and tender, and then put two fingers inside her, feeling the damp tightness enclose around his fingers. Arya moaned louder, begging for relief, speed and pleasure. This time he allowed her to come, glad to hear her calling his name.

Arya went back to him, kneeling on the floor while Jon rid himself of his pants and underwear. He took out a condom that was inside the pants pocket and quickly wrapped it on. Then he went to her again and unhooked the bra she wore. Arya stood up with some difficulty and sat on the bed again.

Jon kissed her again, leading her to the center of the bed and lying down on the pillows. He kissed her neck, the valley between her breasts, sucked her nipples untilshe made low moan in response.

- I really like to hear you moan. - He said before sucking the other nipple, making Arya throw her head back.

- You talk too much. - She muttered, feeling his teeth scraping the sensitive skin of the hard nipple.

- Always impatient. - He said hoarsely – What do you want me to do, Arya? – Hesaid, sucking the lobe of her ear.

She made a sound of discontentment. Arya didn't like games. She was impulsive, impatient and demanding.

- Show me that you know where to put it. - She said, holding his latent erection. Jon gave her a smirk. He kissed her neck, positioning himself between her legs and rubbing his erection against entry. Arya squirmed beneath him seeking more friction.

- It's quite simple, actually. - He said hoarsely next to her ear - It's just a matter of sticking the opponent with the pointy end.

Arya laughed a short laugh, which was suddenly interrupted by a long moan as she felt Jon invading her slowly. She clung to him tightly, closing her legs around his waist, making him go deeper inside her.

He choked with her heat, with her legs, with her hands, causing him to lose notion of strength and speed. Arya called his name and it was like music to his ears. He moved much faster when this happened, feeling the orgasm approaching quickly. Jon tried to extend the moment as long as possible andArya felt herselfsurrender twice before he could get his own relief.

Jon lay beside her, exhausted and happy, feeling Arya nest**le** on his chest. They **lay** in silence for a while.

- You are much more creative than I've imagined. – She commented as she caught her breath - That angelic face you have disguises you well.

- I wasn't born a successful, you know? University serves to teach a thing or two, especially when it comes to bedding matters. - He said, laughing.

- Can't wait to get started then. - She said laughing and he gave her a suspicious look.

- I can teach you, if that's what you want. - Jon said kissing her mouth again - Private lessons and everything.

- They say that the university is one of the most important experiences in a person's life. You know, learning to take responsibility, expand your horizons, and meet new people. - She teased and Jon stared without amusement. - You take everything too seriously, Jon.

- Only the important things. - He answered seriously - I'm not ignoring the law and passing up a great friendship for nothing, Arya. Let's get things clear before one of us takes a misstep. I'm not interested in being a convenient affair. I'm not interested in easy sex. If you think that's what we're having, then it's better to say soon.

- What do you want anyway, Jon? - She asked angrily.

- I want a relationship, I want the pleasure of your company and I intend to make it public when you are of age. - He said with conviction.

- Make it public? You mean, talk with my family and everything? - She asked suspiciously.

- Precisely. I'm too old for secret dates and hiding my girlfriends. - He said, kissing her forehead - Robb will be the difficult part, but I don't think Ned and Catelyn will be problem.

- You like to complicate things. - She muttered - Why can't we just enjoy the moment instead of talking about the future? I don't fit into your world or into itsexpectations.

- And what if you're wrong? - He insisted - Arya, I've known you a long time ago. You've always been restless, intelligent and have a fantastic sense of humor. I don't want you to change for me, or anything. In fact, I'm so interested because I love these things about you. It's not me who is complicating things, it's you who prefers to believe that casual sex is something simple.

- And is it not? - She sounded impatient.

- No. If you haven't noticed, you lied to your family to be here. You will lie until things start to get out of control. - He spoke calmly - For what? To get a good fuck? You're smarter than that, Arya. You deserves more than guys who treat you as an object or as a convenience. I want to end the lies in a month, I want to go out with you and present you as my girlfriend. It doesn't sound as exciting as a clandestine romance, but I promise to make it up to you.

- Are you really the damn prince. - She grumbled - How did I get wrapped up in this?

Jon laughed openly and lifted her face stealing her another kiss.

- When you decide to go to a masked ball without an invitation. Only you left your panties behind instead of glass slipper.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jon insisted on taking her home despite Arya findingthat a bad idea. He didn't hear a word of complaint from her. She shifted a few times inthe passenger seat. Being without panties against the leather seat was not exactly the greatest feeling.

She had to admit that thoughJon was almost an alien in her world, it was not necessarily a bad thing. Arya liked the way he talked, like how he was loving and amazingly creative. Despite being a good guy, she didn't mind that he transgressed her original concepts about him by whispering obscenities in her ear, or stealing her panties and teasing her with melted chocolate.

Sometimes she was frightened to want everything to work outfine. He wanted a relationship, something stable and healthy for both, but Arya didn't know what it was like to be in one for an extended period of time.

Her family was well structured, herbrothers were good sons and comparisons between her and Sansa as daughterswere annoying. She never fit intothat "perfect daughter" mold. She was a clumsy girl, rebellious and somewhat masculine. A hopeless case. A stranger to the harmonious setting that was her house. This inability to fit lead her to commit all kind of transgression**s** and disappointpeople at times.

It made no sense to want Jon. It made no sense to surrender to the offer of a structured life, much as they hovered between the feeling of complete disregard for appropriate. He was always on her mind, as a reminder of a person who belonged to the world in which she was born **who**didn't care about her aloof temperament and lack of manners. Jon was the only thing in thisdreary world than did not scold her for being different.

The street was empty. Jon stopped the car across the street and turned to face her. He kissed her again and Arya found herself wishing that this moment could last longer. She threw her arms around his neck in a silent plea.

- I shouldn't want to spend the rest of the night with you, but I do. - Jon grunted and she smiled with satisfaction, before kissing her again.

- It is a pity that it was so brief. - He said, sliding his hand under her skirt. Arya shivered, feeling immediately excited to feel his fingers having free access to hermost intimate parts. - I'll give you something to remember me for the rest of the night. - His voice was cruel to speak in a voice so hoarse and muffled next to her ear.

The nimble fingers slid sinuously. The thumb massaged her clit carefully, and Arya clung to him as if he was an anchor. Breathing was almost impossible as he moved his fingers inside her and kissed her neck, not worrying about the fact that it would ruin the car seat when it was over.

It was fast and uncontrollable. Before Arya could try to rein it, the orgasm came and she clung to Jon harder. When the spasms stopped, she propped up on the seat, throwing her head back. Jon pulled his fingers out of her and took them to his mouth, licking them carefully. He had an incurable oral fixation.

- You are really delicious. – He said when he finished. Arya laughed - You'll think of me tonight?

- There is no way to think of anything else after this. - She replied.

- Catch you tomorrow after the practice. - He said smiling.

- I'll remember not to wear underwear then. Saves the effort. - Arya replied, laughing - Until tomorrow, Jon.

- I'll wait anxiously. - He said, kissing her mouth again.

Arya got out still feeling clammy, anuncomfortable sensation between her legs and her muscles languid. All she wanted was a shower and a good night of sleep.

She opened the door, said goodnight to her siblings and parents, and locked herself in herroom and threw her things beside the desk. The hot water was a blessing and the vision of her bed a temptation.

She threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Her dreams were populated by the face of Jon.


End file.
